Devices in a network may be connected to one another across a plurality of network links. Network communications may traverse one or more of these network links as they travel between a source device in the network to a destination device in the network. Distribution trees may be assigned within the network to ensure optimal transmission of these network communications. Distribution trees may be rooted at one or more devices in the network, and new distribution trees may be calculated based on changes to the network topology.